The Untitled Buffy Project
by TheMainSlayer
Summary: A continuous story based on Buffy season three written by the members of The Road Less Travelled.


The Story part 1

THE BRONZE

Close in on a table surrounded with Buffy and her friends. Buffy is talk about something she has wrote.

Buffy

"Darkness it's in us all, but there are those rare few who can make it come to the surface. Who can control their inner demons and unleash them upon the world. But, there are those who know how to stop them. Who know how their minds work, and can help them to contain the demon within……. So what do ya think?"

**CUT TO**

Buffy's friends: Willow, Xander, Oz. They look dumbfounded.

Willow

(smiling)

"Well it is very bold. And unique."

Xander

"Ya Buff, it's unique."

Oz

"Riveting."

Buffy

"Oh come on truth. You hate it."

Willow

(getting defensive)

"No I like it. Really. It just needs a little work that's all."

Buffy

(smiling)

"Really! That's great because I was sort of hoping that you could help me in that department."

Willow

"You know I will."

CUT TO

Span over to see the entrance to the Bronze where we see Cordelia making her grand entrance wearing a slinky black dress with matching black coat and shoes.

Xander

(half mocking)

"Well if it isn't Miss Cordelia Chase. Doesn't she look attractive."

Buffy

(sympathetic)

"You miss her uh?"

Xander

"A little."

Willow is wearing a long green skirt with floral top. Oz is in his usual comfies. Xander is in cackies and a plad shirt. Buffy is wearing black leather pants with a wine halter-top. Take one more scan of the room and finally fall onto the dance floor where a figure stands.

Buffy

"Hey, I'll be right back."

CUT TO

Her moving off the chair toward the figure.

Buffy

"Hey. What's up?"

Angel

"Thought I might find you here."

Buffy

(smiling)

"You did. So what do we need to talk about now? World imperial?"

Angel

(smiling back)

"I'm hurt. Is that all you think I came here for? To talk about work?"

Buffy

"Well that is all we really talk about isn't it? What else is there to do?"

Angel

(gesturing to the dance floor)

"We could dance?"

Buffy

"Are you serious?"

Angel

"Yes. Will you dance with me?"

Buffy moves toward him were he gathers her into his arms and they begin to dance. Angel is wearing black pants, black silk shirt and a leather duster.

DISSOLVE TO

The entrance to the Bronze where a group of students enter. They have looks of panic on their faces and fear. The group immediately looks around the room and head toward Buffy. The leader of the group is male, who is followed by two other males and four females. The leader interrupts the dance.

Buffy

(angry)

"Do you mind! We were dancing!"

She looks at the breaker-uper. It's Pike. The look on her face is shock.

Buffy

(stunned)

"Pike? What are you doing here?"

Pike

"No time for that now. We've got big trouble in LA right now and it's not safe to be there. Is there somewhere we can go to talk?"

Buffy looks around at all her old friends: Natalie, Jenny, Kim, Nicole, Jeffery, Andy. She can't believe what she is seeing. Takes a minute to get control of herself.

Buffy

"Yes there is."

She signals for the group and they all head out of the Bronze together.

End of scene 1

The Story part 2

THE LIBRARY

Giles is siting at a table reading some books when the entourage of "people" enter his sanctuary. He looks up and makes a face of 'what are they doing here?'

Giles

"I thought we were all taking the night off?"

Buffy

(huffy)

"So did I."

She sits in a chair opposite Giles and Angel sits beside her.

Buffy

"Apparently there is some big bad going on in LA and everyone has like almost been evacuated. Everyone is going to their families out of town and my mom invited like almost everyone she knew to come here. Including my dad."

Giles

(rearranging his glasses)

"I would think that is a good thing."

Buffy

(rolling her eyes)

"In ways."

Giles

"What about this evil?"

DISSOLVE TO

Pike. Answering Giles's question.

Pike

"There is some sort of crazy demon thing working its mojo on LA. There are demons popping up everywhere. Some from different dimensions, some from totally different worlds. We don't know how to stop it."

Giles

(looking at Pike)

"And how exactly do you know all of this?"

Pike

"I used to kick evil butt with Buffy."

Giles

"I see. So what do you think is causing all this?"

Pike

"No idea, that's why I came here because I know the Buff could help."

Pike looks towards Buffy. They smile. In the corner is Angel is a little too serious. Xander and the Scooby gang sit together listening to everything intently. The gang from Hemery don't look happy to be there.

Buffy

"So why are all of you here? I understand why Pike is here but not you."

Pike

"They're evacuating certain parts of LA and it just so happened that this was one of them. Not only that, but you dad too."

Buffy

(surprised)

"My dad is here?"

Pike

"Yep. He's with you mom."

Buffy

(shock comes over her)

"You left him with my mom? Why?"

Pike

"She said it would be fine. That he could stay with her until you got home."

CUT TO

Buffy looks confused. She turns to Giles and starts to begin the business of finding out what is happening in LA

Buffy

"Ok, so here we go, Giles I need you to find out everything you can on any demon or mystical entity that could do this."

Giles nods and turns to his books.

Buffy

"Willow, I need you to do the same but on the net. Any news cast of otherwise hat might indicate what is happening."

Willow

(moving towards the computer)

"Got it."

Xander

"Anything I can do?"

Buffy

"Yeah, you can either help Willow or Giles."

Xander

"Man, why do I always have to do research?"

Buffy

"It's either that or help my mom with everybody else."

Xander contemplating. He looks happy for a minute then turns serious again.

Xander

"I'll help with the research."

Buffy

(turning to Angel)

"Angel, I need you to check all the underground contacts that you know. anything, I need answers and soon. I need to know what I am up against."

Angel

"Anything."

CUT TO

Pike and the Hemery gang. They are looking at Buffy with a somewhat excited ok. She looks confused.

Buffy

"What?"

Natalie

"What do we do?"

Buffy

"You actually want to help?"

The Group

"Yes."

Buffy

(surprised yet again)

"Okay, you can help with research as well. But first you are coming home with me."

Giles

"What's at home?"

Buffy

"My dad. I need to go and see him. Giles, do you think I should tell him what is really happening?"

Giles

(removes his glasses)

"That is in your hands. Tell him what you need to. We will be here if you need us."

Buffy

"Thanks Giles. You guys good?"

The Scooby Gang

"You know it."

Buffy

"Good. All right lets go. Angel you're with me."

Angel

(looking some what confused)

"Can I ask why?"

Buffy

"I think you should meet my dad."

Angel

"Whatever you say."

DISSOLVE TO

The group leaving. Buffy leads them out of the library with Angel behind her. The Hemery gang follows. Close up on Pike's face, he looks annoyed and a little jealous. Buffy then reaches back and takes Angel's hand. Angel looks at Buffy, they smile, then walk hand-in-hand out of the school.

End of scene 2

The Story part 3

BUFFY'S HOUSE

The group approaches the entrance to Buffy's home when all of a sudden something catches Angel's eye. He releases Buffy's hand and turns around. Buffy turns to face him.

Buffy

"What is it?"

Angel

"I don't know."

Angel leaves the group and heads for the bushes out front of the Summers' home. He pulls out a stake from his back pocket. Buffy follows and does the same. Ready for a fight Angel moves towards the bushes.

Written by The Main Slayer

Angel walks towards the trees and peers in. Then he turns around.

"It's nothing, just a bird…sorry" Angel said sheepishly.

Buffy looked at him suspiciously. Angel never made mistakes like those, never could he mistake a bird for something dangerous, not with those vampire senses of his. But she shrugged it off and continued walking up to her house.

"I'm just gonna hang out here for a minute, check around back to make sure nothings lurking around." He said casually.

"But you gotta come meet my Dad."

"I know, I will, just as soon as I know everything's safe"

"Okay…" she trailed off not really believing him.

"Come on Buffy, let's go" Pike grabbed her arm and led her away from Angel.

Angel's eyes narrowed when Pike laid his hand of Buffy's arm. He growled ever so slightly in frustration after they walked away. He tore himself away from the sight of Buffy and Pike walking into the house and hurriedly went towards the spot he first heard the sound come from.

"Alright, whoever it is, come out here now, I'm in no mood for games." He threatened into the dark woods.

"Oh but games are so much fun." A voice came from behind him.

Angel spun around. He found Darla standing in front of him, dead as ever.

"We used to have fun together, didn't we Angelus?" she smiled at him.

"Darla…" he stared at her menacingly.

"Still with the Slayer I see, in the old days you would have gotten bored with her months ago"

"What are you doing here, I kill…"

"Killed me?" she finished. " Killed your sire? I gave you the world and that was how you repay me?" she shook her head angrily.

"Gave me the world?" he scoffed in amazement. "No, you cursed me with something worse than death."

"Oh don't be so naïve Angelus, it doesn't suit you" she calmed herself.

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?" Angel was getting annoyed now.

"Oh, I'm hurt, can't a girl drop in to see her favorite vampire every once in a while?" she mocked.

"I'd hardly call you a girl Darla." Angel retorted.

"Hmmm" was all she said with a small smile on her face. She started to circle him slowly, looking him up and down. Angel watched her every move anticipating an attack. When she had made a complete circle she spoke again.

"I'll look forward to seeing you again dear boy" and with that she was gone. Vanished before his very eyes. In utter confusion Angel took one last look around and then went up the steps and into the Summers house.

By: Caitlin B. - submitted on Oct. 31, 2003

End of scene 3

The Story Part 4

Angel slowly closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. Joyce Summers was in the kitchen making drinks. She didn't even see Angel come in. She seemed frustrated. When she turned around, she dropped a glass but before it hit the ground Angel grabbed it.

"Oh my god. Angel I didn't even see you there." She said.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "you need some help with that?"

Joyce looked at him and smiled. She didn't know why, but she liked him. In an odd sort of way.

"Thank you. I would really appreciate that."

Angel looked at Buffy's mom as she buzzed around the kitchen. She reminded him of his own mother. So careful and fast. Angel walked towards her and was wondering what was going through her mind.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. It's just…." She trailed off.

"Its just what?"

Joyce looked at Angel. _How can Buffy say no to that face? _Joyce found herself looking in the vampires eyes.

"I….I always get like this when Buffy's dad is in town. He makes me angry, but happy all at the same time. Then I remember what a jerk he was and I hate him again."

Angel smiled, "I guess it is frustrating." Angel took off his jacket and pick up a tray of drinks.

"Well, I guess its time to face the beast." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to now deal with the over protective dad." Angel smiled and walked out of the room.

As Joyce and Angel enter the room, Buffy and her former friends were talking to Buffy's dad. He was a large man, and if Angel had been younger he would have been intimidated. Buffy turned around to see Angel and her mom come in with the drinks.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied.

Angel put the drinks on the table and took a seat next to Buffy. Pike was right there beside her telling a story or something because he looked at her. Angel was jealous for about a millisecond when Hank looked at him.

"So you must be Angel." He said.

"Yeah, Hi." Angel replied as he extended his hand. Hank and Angel shook hands and the awkwardness began. Buffy looked at Angel and tried to clear a few things up.

"My dad knows that I'm the Slayer. He caught me killing a few vampires the last time I was in LA. So, yeah, he is here because of the same reason Pike is. Demons, scary and they need help."

Angel took it in as he constantly wondered if she had told him he was a vampire.

"Okay."

Just as Angel was processing everything, the door burst open. Angel and Buffy sprang into action not know what was going to happen next. What the…….

The one that burst into the door was someone they never suspected.

"Spike", Angel growled.

"What are you doing here Spike", Buffy asked very annoyed.

"Well I was in LA when out of nowhere a demon came and told me what was happening and then I came here", Spike said to the crowd of people now looking at him.

"Why did you come to me", Buffy asked curiously.

"I figured I could help", Spike said concerned.

"Buffy Spike can stay here with us", Joyce said closing the door behind Spike.

"Mom! Spike is a killer", Buffy said angrily.

"What do you mean he's a killer", asked Pike.

"I mean, he's a vampire", Buffy said.

"And I hate him", Angel said angrily.

"Buffy let him help", Joyce said.

"What", Buffy yelled.

"Well sure Spike is a vampire, but the more help we have the better chance of survival," Joyce explained. Buffy studied Spike. "Fine. He can stay. But he sleeps away from everyone."

"What 'bout food", Spike asked.

"You go hungry", Angel said smartly.

"Angel go get Spike some blood from the fridge. We're gonna need you both healthy if we plan on stopping whatever is in LA", Buffy said.

"But...", Angel started.

Buffy interrupted him. "Just do it."

Angel glared at Spike. "Fine."

"Everyone find some place to sleep. Spike you can sleep in the basement. If anyone tries to kill anybody then you'll be dealing with one very angry Slayer. Goodnight everyone."

Everyone went to sleep while they awaited the next day. But what they didn't know was that while they slept, in LA ...  
Written by Samantha

To be continued...


End file.
